


What’s the Deal, Kleinmen? (Kleinsen)

by Peas_the_Shelby



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Because they’re meant for each other, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, I may have forgotten apostrophes, M/M, Stupidity, Technically has some mentioned Alana, The Author Regrets Everything, They are stupid, but he pulls a Jared and doesn’t do his side, but they don’t have to, jared makes a deal, please help them, they struggle so much, why can’t Jared just realize, why is Evan so daft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peas_the_Shelby/pseuds/Peas_the_Shelby
Summary: Zoe and Jared make a deal, confess to their crushes. Jared doesn’t think she’d do it, therefore, he doesn’t either. Angry Zoe. Confused Evan. Oneshot.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	What’s the Deal, Kleinmen? (Kleinsen)

“Jared. Kleinmen.” The voice cut through Jared’s head like an unforgiving spear. He looked up to find the pissed off face of Zoe Murphy. There she stood, completely and utterly mad at him… for some reason he did not know. No. He did not. Not at all.

“What is it, Murphy?” He tried you keep his nonchalant tone. He certainly did not know why she was mad at him.

“You didn’t tell him? We had a deal! A deal!” Her eyes were aflame and Jared cringed at the fact that he was about to be lectured. Zoe Murphy’s lectures were no joking matter.

“I, well, I didn’t think it was important. As if you held up your part.” He smirked. He knew she hadn’t, he knew.

“For your information, I have.” Her glare cause his smirk to suddenly fall. 

“You… have?” He couldn’t believe, he just couldn’t.

“Yes, and I’m dating her now. Make a move, Kleinmen.” With that, she brushed past his shoulder, briskly walking down the hall.

You see, a week prior, Zoe and Jared struck a deal with one another. She had been frustrated over her seemingly one sided attraction to a certain Alana Beck. Jared similarly had found himself being basically in love with someone he’d known since kindergarten… or earlier. Evan Hansen was seemingly perfect. His hair, his smile, his face…. However, he would never like Kleinmen. No. Never. 

Zoe had gotten the courage while studying with Alana. It went well, obviously. She talked to Evan about it, having to backpedal a certain statement she almost made about Jared. She had come down the hall, fuming. Leaving us with our current situation.

Evan and Jared were spending the evening as they usually did, doing homework and discussing the randomest things.

“Basically,” Kleinmen continued, “that’s why everything bad in your life is caused by your tree kink.”

“That- that argument you, um, made. Just… no.” Evan stares at Jared in disbelief.

“No? You don’t believe me?” He couldn’t help but have that slight flirtatious time one only has when pining desperately. 

“It’s not that, it’s just that Zootopia is not a good, um, well, it’s not proof, like at all.” Evan couldn’t help but crack a smile at the pure stupidity.

“Well, what about-“

“Finding Nemo isn’t proof either,” Evan cut in.

“I was going to say Finding Dory,” Jared mumbled defeatedly. He saw it, Evans smile. So pure. So… perfect.

He remembered the confrontation with Zoe. He knew he should do something about it. However, something was a question he did not have the answer to. He didn’t know what he was going to do about it. He had no clue.

“I saw you in the hallway with Zoe,” Evan blurted. Jared raised his eyebrows at the sudden outburst.

“Oh?” Jared didn’t know how to reply. 

“Yeah, um, she seemed… mad. I don’t know if it’s my place, and you don’t have to tell me, but what happend?”

“Um, we had a deal. We made it, like, last week. I guess it was important to her or something because I kinda didn’t hold up my side.” Jared was trying to not give away any key information that would give away what the deal was. He couldn’t tell Evan. Then Evan would figure it out and leave him. He wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. He’s judge him.

“Why didn’t you do your side?” Evan seemed genuinely interested.

“I’m, well, I didn’t think Zoe would do hers,” he answered truthfully. He had no idea that Zoe would have actually told Alana, or that she’d be… successful. He knew that Alana had liked her, he just didn’t think that Zoe would actually tell her. He didn’t. 

“Why not?” Evan seemed to be leaning a little closer to Jared.

“Well, her side was to confess to Alana, and well, I didn’t think she’d get the, um, courage to do so.” Jared cleared his throat for seemingly no reason. 

“What was your side?” Evan saw Jared’s cheeks turn pink, but thought nothing of it.

“Well, I had to confess to the, um, guy I like.” Jared looked at the floor. The lucky floor! It didn’t have to worry about facing his best friend who might altogether abandon him after learning who he liked. He was going to die.

“Oh.” He seemed… disappointed?

“Yeah, but, seeing as I have zero balls, he remains clueless and Zoe remains completely pissed.” Jared managed to catch a glance at Evan.

“Who is it?” Evan did not realize how much he had caused Jared’s heart to sink in that given moment. How Jared suddenly had a spike in nerves. Evan, on the other hand, was dealing with the usual adrenaline coursing through his veins from the anxiety he was experiencing. 

“Oh, it’s, um, it’s nobody.” Jared noticed Evan suddenly look slightly taken aback.

“You don’t want to tell me? It’s okay, you don’t have to. I understand. I know that I’m just a family friend and you might not trust me. I get it. I understand, I just wanted to know. I’m sorry if I crossed any boun- boundaries. I didn’t, I didn’t mean to. I swear I-“

“Dude,” he set his hand on top of Evans, “you’re my best friend.”

“Oh.” Evans gaze was locked on their hands.

“You want to know who I like?” Jared couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe it.

“I don’t have to, it’s okay, really.” Evan kept his eyes locked on their hands.

“Evan.” The words were a jarring halt to Evans current thought spiral. “Do you want to know?”

“If it’s okay with you,” Evan sighed. “I don’t want to push you.”

“You’re not,” Jared insisted. “I just never thought I’d tell you.”

“Oh, well, it’s okay if you don’t. I understand that you want to keep it to yourself. We all have secrets! You’re allowed to have secrets. I mean-“

“It’s you,” Jared said in a barely audible whisper.

“What?” Evan seemed taken aback.

“It’s… you. I like you. I get it if you never want to talk to me again. I understand.”

“You… you do?” Evan noticed that Jared seemed to be staring at the floor.

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. He was ready for Evan to scream at him, kick him out, make him go home, but then… Evan intertwined their fingers.

“I like you too,” Evan whispered. Jared cracked a smile.

“You do?” Jared couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

“Yeah,” he replied. Jared found himself leaning towards Evan, their faces inching closer.

“Can I kiss you?” Jared blurted. Evan gave him a small nod, causing Jared to smile wider.

Their lips met. Sure, it was slightly messy and kind of awkward, but it was electric. Jared has wanted to do this since eighth grade. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t. He was kissing the boy he liked. He was kissing Evan Hansen! When they parted, Jared knew right then.

He’d be sleeping over.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t apostrophe and I apologize. 
> 
> I tried hard, but like, it’s not that good. Thanks for reading my poorly written story. I tried. I swear I did!


End file.
